On Handling Blasty Boy
by DiamondDragon26
Summary: MANGA SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 218: This story takes place just after Bakugo and Todoroki have received their provisional hero licenses, and right before they face the new baddie from the Quirk Liberation Army! However, what happened between those events that will inevitably bring the two boys together? Contains very light yaoi! TodoBaku. Rated T for language.


This was it. After three months of provisional license training, Katsuki Bakugo was finally the hero he always dreamed of becoming. He proudly walked up towards Gang Orca to retrieve the handheld card that displayed his name, photo, and official hero status. He wiped the water droplets away from his eyes as he took the shiny plastic card into his hand.

The orca smirked. "Are those tears?" He asked good naturedly with a chuckle.

"N-no!" The hotheaded teen replied. "I just got some of that fucking sand in my eyes. I-it won't come out."

Camie swiftly grabbed Katsuki's license from his hands. "Aww, he looks just as angry on this card as he does in person. It's so cute!"

"Hey! Give that back, Barbie!" He shouted as he tried to run after the bright – eyed girl he had come to respect during their months of training.

Next up was Todoroki. He shook his head with a smile at the scene that the two blondes were making, shook Gang Orca's hand and thanked the pro hero for putting up with him and Inasa Yoarashi.

"A truly respectable hero." The whale hero complimented. "Your father would truly be proud."

Shoto's expression of eternal calm transformed to sudden shock at the mention of Endeavor, but given the current situation and that his relationship with his father had slowly but surely been progressing, Todoroki nodded and accepted his license from his short – term teacher. "Thank you. I'll surely use it well."

Bakugo pulled out his phone to text a certain green – haired idiot back at school. He took a picture of himself with his license and worte:

**HEY NERD. BE READY FOR ME 'CAUSE I'M AT YOUR LEVEL NOW. GET READY FOR A REAL FIGHT SO WE CAN SEE ONCE AND FOR ALL WHO REALLY IS THE BEST!**

Deku smiled as he seen that the text he had received had been from Kacchan.

**CAN'T WAIT! I'LL SHOW THIS TO ALL MIGHT! OH, PLEASE TELL TODOROKI TO MEET THE REST OF US DOWNSTAIRS WHEN YOU GET BACK. THE CLASS AND ME HAVE BEEN MAKING SOMETHING FOR YOU GUYS ALL DAY.**

Bakugo sighed and shook his head, but smiled nevertheless. The nerd was never insulted no matter what he said, but he had to admit that he wouldn't be the hero that he was today without Deku challenging him every step of the way.

"Let's go, Icy – Hot bastard." Bakugo called as the former students of the provisional license training had been dismissed. "We need to get back soon to see our stupid friends."

"Wait a minute – did you just call our classmates friends?" Todoroki commented as the two began their journey back to the bus that would return them to U.A. High.

"Shut up, you Canadian haired bastard! Oi, and don't think that just because we took this little loser's club program that this makes us friends, got it?"

The other teen sighed and rolled his eyes. "Let me guess, this is still about the Sport's Festival, isn't it? IS that why you still don't like me after all of these months? Look, you won fair and square, and that is something you should be proud of, no matter if I used my fire quirk or not. Not too many people can escape from my ice quirk, anyways. Or manage not to get captured from it at all."

"You used it on Deku." The blonde replied with a mumble.

"Look, I was provoked to use it, okay. Besides, there are other reasons why I didn't want to use it back then. It just reminded me of-"

"Your old man." It wasn't a question. Bakugo wasn't stupid as he had witnessed first hand that Endeavor could be a moronic asshole. Strangely enough, the moronic asshole side of the pro hero suddenly seemed to die near the end of the training course, but Bakugo still had mixed feelings towards the man.

"You of all people should know how to spot unhealthy relationships." The dual – quirked boy reminded.

"Hey! What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

"Don't play dumb. I know that you have never had a healthy relationship with your parents. I heard you say so yourself to that little boy during one of our practice exams."

Bakugo suddenly looked like an angry dear caught in headlights. "I don't have any issues with my mother! People who have issues with their parents are just chumps!"

Shoto folded his arms and kept his cool. "I've never said anything about your mother. It's okay, I've hated my father most of my life, and I'm sure you have your reasons for having problems with your mother. I've also heard to Deku some of the things she's said to you when you were younger, and that it's why you can be so cruel to everyone else. Your mother doesn't validate you, so you seek validation from everyone else. You need others to validate you and to think you're amazing because she doesn't."

"Who the fuck do you think you are?! My psychologist?!"

Todoroki shook his head. "No, just someone who's trying to understand you."

"At least your father came to your remedial classes. M-my mother called me a loser and hasn't talked to me since August…"

The icy – hot teen placed a hand on Bakugo's shoulders that rose and fell rhythmically – as though he had been crying.

"Your mother is delusional."

Katsuki found the strength to cease his crying and to stare Todoroki in the eyes.

"By the way. You definitely earned first place at the Sports Festival. I… wasn't really confident about using my fire quirk back then, but I'll definitely give you a rematch if you still want one." Todoroki offered with a wink.

The blonde wiped the tears from his eyes with the sleeve of his winter hero outfit. "Y-yeah… well I'll be damn ready whenever you are!"

Todoroki inhaled heavily and grabbed both of Bakugo's shoulders gently. "I just hope I'm sure about this."

Both lips met. Katsuki's eyes widened momentarily, but relaxed into the kiss once he realized that it actually wasn't so bad. In fact, it kind of felt good.

"Well?" Shoto asked when the two separated after a minute. He stared down to the ground, prepared for rejection, yelling, and the smashing of various nearby objects. Instead, he was met with pure silence.

"That took guts." Bakugo replied with all – seriousness. He turned away and insecurely hugged his arm close to his chest. "I can't say you're a coward, if that's what you want to hear." He awkwardly kicked a nearby pebble away from his foot.

Shoto smiled, finally getting the perfect chance to playfully tease Katsuki Bakugo. "Your ears are pink, you know. Come on, I want to see the rest of your face. I won't make fun of you." He turned the blonde boy around to see puffy red eyes with tears staining his cheeks from when he had been crying. And, Todoroki had also seen something he never thought he would. Bakugo blushing. "So, did you like it?"

Bakugo folded his arms with a humph. "You know, I think you're just having fun teasing me."

Shoto placed his warm hand inside Bakugo's. "Come on, that's what you're supposed to do when you like someone."

The two made their way back to the bus, ready to show the rest of their class what they had accomplished. "How long it's been doesn't matter. We're heroes now!" Katsuki exclaimed with excitement as he tried to remind himself that today was a day for celebrating, not for sadness.

"Hold up a second, I got a bad feeling about something over here." Shoto warned, ready to set his fire ablaze to the threat in front of him.

A smirk formed on the blonde boy's face. "Perfect! I didn't think we'd get to put these babies to use already! Now we can really kick some ass!"

"The fuck are you guys? Some wannabe heroes?!"


End file.
